


It Might Cost You

by DarkAbyssKeeper



Category: Antman - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Antman spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyssKeeper/pseuds/DarkAbyssKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an intrusion on an Avengers facility, Natasha watches how one of the newest team members handles themselves against a rather unpredictable adversary. (Tiny Antman Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Cost You

The new Avengers facility was much better than the tower, Natasha had decided. It was a complex of buildings that couldn’t be brought low in a single attack, it was easier to compartmentalize when you had several buildings to work with as well. It also helped that Tony wasn’t two floors above her, blowing things up while she was trying to work. It was nice to have a proper control room to walk through while she went through the team’s training records for the week. Wanda’s tendency to get carried away seemed to be mediated by spending time with Vision. Sam’s test scores were-

“What’s going on down there, Sam?” she heard from the next desk over, security monitoring.

Natasha picked up a nearby headset and slipped it on, Sam’s voice was already coming through in response.

> -ensor trip but I’m not seeing anything. Wait a second. <

Natasha moved over to the security console, dropping her files on the desk as a gap parted for her. She quickly reached over to the screens and flicked through the cameras to find Falcon. They needed more camera coverage on the roofs, she’d told them before. Half of their team could fly, it was ridiculous that they didn’t plan for the same. She found an angle of Sam on the roof, talking to a man in a red suit with an odd looking helmet.

> Located the breach, bringing him in. <

Sam moved forward and the intruder seemed to disappear, a moment later Sam’s head snapped back as if he were struck and a second after that he was leaping off the roof and into the air. Natasha ran through the possibilities in her head, invisibility, teleportation…

> Breach is an adult male who has some sort of shrinking tech. <

That would do nicely. Sam’s test scores were great, and he was excelling in the majority of their training exercises. However, he was also getting a little too competitive lately and had taken to boasting at the end of sessions. A live fire exercise against an unpredictable enemy might be just the thing Sam needed. Still, why did the mention of shrinking tech seem familiar?

Switching to the outside cameras, Natasha had to reposition and adjust the focus to get a clear view of what was going on. The footage made it look like Falcon had gone insane, his head swung from side to side as if he were being punched. He leapt backward firing at thin air before swinging his arms about wildly. After a few moments Sam threw a punch and a a full grown man fell to the floor. From that point the fight was easier to follow, Natasha could intuit the shrinking man’s movements based on Sam’s reactions. She smirked a little as the shrinking man took him to the ground with a neck scissor; Sam should know better.

Falcon suddenly made a be-line for the warehouse the intruder had landed on, presumably following after him. The warehouse was dark, apparently the intruder didn’t feel the need to turn on the lights and Sam’s goggles should have given him an advantage there. Less than a minute passed before Natasha caught a glimpse of Falcon flying head first through the warehouse door.

“Wilson, report.” she snapped, allowing the barest bite of Russian into her voice.

> He’s inside my pack. <

Flicking back to the outside cameras, Natasha saw Sam flailing around helplessly as his pack sparked and smoked. Eventually he came to a stop, removing his goggles.

> It’s really important to me that Cap never finds out about this. <

“Well, Sam. That can be arranged… but it might cost you.” Natasha replied.

A heavy sigh was audible over the comms; Natasha smiled and picked up her files.


End file.
